


Strong Enough to Break.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Filler, Gen, i miss you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: angst - Warning, spoilery for eps 27 through 40.
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Betrayal Arc. Yuuri misses Conrad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Enough to Break.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I’ve a thing for making Yuuri ~~w~~ angst? The poor boy was doomed after he became my favorite. Worst part, I can’t blame anyone for this.

**Strong Enough to Break.**

When he wakes up, Wolfram is for once not sprawled over him, nor kicking him off the bed. The blond is curled over him, holding tightly unto the covers, and when Yuuri stands up and peers over his face to make sure he’s still sleeping, he hears a sleepy syllable full of sorrow.

“… rad…”

He softly touches Wolfram’s hair in a silent show of comfort that he knows the blond won’t accept when awake, silently picking up his robe to go to the balcony. He’d rather like to walk through the castle, try to get his mind off things, but that’ require a proper escort now that one of them is _against_ them, and he’s in a mood to be alone. Besides, most of the halls hold memories of being with Conrad, and he’s almost afraid of the whispers that might have stayed over the corners.

He still doesn’t want to believe them a lie, but they’d hurt too much to be remembered. Then again, Yuuri never knew sorrow could run so deep, or that loneliness could hurt so much.

It’s like trying how to explain how long a million years is; you might say it, you might show a bit of it, but it’s too long, too much to be able to fully grasp the concept. He knows he’s hurting, he knows it aches… but leaving it like that it feels too empty of the truth.

He puts a hand over his heart, where he can feel the shape of his necklace against his clothes. He has barely parted from it since Conrad fell in battle, and then fell in disgrace. Yuuri tries to tell himself that its warmth and weight is a proof that things will be fine. That no matter what, Conrad won’t betray him, even if everything points that way.

“Wimp, come to sleep before you catch a cold.” He hears Wolfram’s sleepy but coherent sounding voice. When he looks from over his shoulder, the blond is still curled over his side, apparently fast asleep already. Yuuri doesn’t dare to guess, but he stays over the balcony for a few more minutes anyway.

It’s a little too late to prevent the cold to creep inside.  



End file.
